trn123fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hoods/Concept Ideas
Prism charged gun Prism charged gun is an invention of Russian scientist that gave it with bag to Morris. He had to find Prism somewhere in Canada and bring it back to Russian research facility, meanwhile Scray get info about this and offered Morris more money. Morris found Prism and has shot Luke with this gun. First shot of it caused Luke begin to be Light Shard possesor, second time he killed with this gun Daniel, next time he destroyed Prism with it. After that using Prism Shards as power source he shot Martha and Chris with it, later he killed Maxine and after this Wild Light Shards, Prism Shards, Prism charged gun and bag has been taken by Malfacility in S03E04. Hoods' Ages Maya is born in 2000 and she's 19 year old in show. Chris and Annie is born in 2002 and he's 17 year old in show. Maxine, Lucas, Daniel, William and John are born in 2003 therefore they're 16 year old in show. Lily Faze is born in 2012 and she's 7 year old in show. Prism Tunnel Based on undeground tunnel from episode 2 of Sense8, where Riley was walkin through. It's placed underneath the cathedral ruins and it's only enternace to it is there. Tunel is 20 meters long and has 5 colorful lights on each side. On the middle of tunnel there is plate for Prism base that was stolen milenia ago. The walls (at top curved into ceiling) and ground is made of totally white beton. On it's one end there's doors to cathedral and on another there's entrance to Prism world, world that Luke stucked in PILOT, before he became Cyanide. This tunnel is shown in "Luke's visions" in Pilot and S01E01 and S01E02, it's discovered by Ghost in S01E05 but it's dark because of all lights aren't active, all besides white one that belongs to Chris' Light Shard. Chris comes through door on another side and he accdently enters into other timeline. (It's like he comes through one tunel and there's another one on second side of the door (but this one is from another timeline). In S03E08 Luke finally robs Morris from Prism and escapes with DPV to Cathedral. He leaves DPV inside Cathedral and goes down to tunnel, then he locks the Door between Cathedral Undegrounds and Tunnel and Places Prism Shards and Base together on the center of tunnel. That causes Prism regenerates and tunnel starts being lit up again. Then Light Shards of deceased Shards' Holders (White, Black, Red, Pink, Orange) are transfered to Prism and then asigned to 5 Light Slots on the two walls of tunnel. In front of those 5 slots Prism begins to generate people, people that originally had those Light Shards. Unofrtunatelly Morris uses DPV and manages to enter Tunnel after final regeneration procedure Maxine notices DPV in tunnel and tells Luke that he made them work, he terrified says he didn't left them there and the same moment Morris gets out of them and runs towards the Prism as Luke does also. But Morris first catches it and again teleports telling "I'll just grab my belongings. See ya next time kiddo." Martha, Johnny and their Light Shards Martha is like mom from Babadook. And she has Light Shard allowing to manipulate space and as she has her own visions and psychic depression state she manages accidentaly to creat monster (Babadook) that haunts her everynight. Noone besides her can see monster as noone besides her can create/summon it. Johnny has Light Shard allowing to manipulate time that let's him be patient while he's walking to NY from Canada. Black Light Shard story So in S01E01 from tear in time and space escapes Crystal Beast that's comming from Prism Realm and it shatters Principle so only thing left after him is Black Light Shard with his concioussness. Luke starts to wearing it as a necklace and later it fuses with him along with Daniel's one in S01E08. Later it goes back to principle in S03E08, Luke explains whole thing and Principle decides to give it back to Luke. Hoods and BrotherHoods So originally there's only four members of Hoods. Lucas Faze, Maxine Winters, Christopher Oak and Daniel Faze (the last one, Daniel is introduced as he possess powers in episode 3). They're called Cyanide, Haquinn, The Ghost and Deadpool. Additionally Vincent wants Billy to be in their squad. In season 2 Hoods are made of Haquinn, Raven and The Ghost with addition of Billz (pronounced as Bill-Z). In season 3 Hoods '''are only pair of Raven and Haquinn. In special they become '''BrotherHoods. Here's a list of BrotherHoods with their light shards *'Cyan Raven' - blue and black *'Haquinn' - pink *'Ghost' - white *'Awesoman' - red *'Billy-o-naire' - green and yellow *'Maya, the Witch' - violet and purple *'Omnicon - '''cyan/turquoise and orange *'WereFluff''' - bright gray Prism Shards Prism Shards origin is in S01E08 where Morris destroys Prism and grabs those shards, then disappears. Later they are seen in S02E07 and S02E08 as Luke trying to get them back. They are taken by Luke in S03E04 and they causes some troubles in DPV that causes some of them get dropped in time-vortex and fall down to Maple High at time of S01E01 that causes Prism Shard Beasts spawned. They all gathered together by Luke in S03E08 and they are fixed back to Prism. Prism Shards Beasts They are classified by Raven to five classes: *Goo ones *Crystal ones *Glitch ones *Energy ones *Hybrid ones Their origin is connected with Raven's DPV journey. He travels with them but Prism Shards begin to behave weirdly and most of them got thrown to Maple High on 13 IX 2019. There they are creating some light based forms distorting reality. Most of those beasts that run are captured on 13 IX 2019, on 14 IX 2019 rest of them are captured by Malfacility using some kind of energy weapon that creates wave all across the Maple Creek (Raven told them to do this). Monsters or rather beasts made of them has same theme as Luke's limbs in S01E08 when he uses Prism to get revange on Morris for killing his brother. Most of those beasts are captured in S01E01, few of them in later episodes of season 1 and in episode 8 of this season, when Morris destroy Prism with his gun, Prism after break produced energy that caused the four of beasts called Light Eaters appeared some time after 27th September in Maple Creek. Prism Shards Champion It's hybrid of four classes of Prism Shards Beasts. Light Eaters They're special beasts to be seen in S03E02, after breaking Prism. They are like four original Prism Shard beasts, but way more dangerous then those ones that's shown in S01E01 (which chronologically are later than those ones from S01E08 Prism Shards). Light Shards Light Shards are like little crystal shards in orb, solid and indestroyable form. Light Shards that got out of Prism at Friday Accident, their original possessors and abilities that come from them: *'Cyan Blue' - Lucas Faze - Telepathy, illusions, teleportation, changing form *'Clear White' - Christopher Oaks - Photokinesis, invulnerability, invisibility *'Deep Pink' - Maxine Winters - Telepathy, technopathy, cyberkinesis, transfering things from digital/cyber world to reality and vice versa *'Crimson Red' - Daniel Faze - Mostly physical things like strength, stamina, speed also distortion of reality *'Lime Green' - William Malford - Distortion of reality with thoughts *'Pitch Black' - Principle Johnson - Premonition, shadow, photokinesis, telepathy *'Dazzling Yellow' - Vincent Malford - Omniscience *'Vicious Purple' - Thomas Scray - Telepathy, manipulating inanimated things and also having controll, mesmerism *'Innocent Orange' - Martha Friz - Distortion of reality with thoughs *'Ocean Turquoise' - Johnny Friz - Chronokinesis Wild Light Shards that got out of Prism after Morris broke it, all of them were in charge of Thomas Scray before he was defeated in S02E03, after that they went all over the Maple Creek and have either created other beasts or possessed other people or objects: *'Brown' - Yaaawna - later taken by Morris from Malfacility *'Violet' - Maya Winters *'Pastel Pink' - Lily Faze - later taken by Maya for her own use *'Dark Grey' - Impostor - later taken by Morris from Malfacility *'Grey' - Smoker - later taken by Morris from Malfacility *'Bright Grey' - Mirror Witch - later taken by Morris from Malfacility *'Dark Yellow' - The Cultist from Caplest - later taken by Morris from Malfacility *'Dark Red, Dark Green and Dark Blue' - Elementards in Caplest - later taken by Morris from Malfacility *'Bright Yellow' - One that got into Metaphysical Engine and activated it - later taken by Morris from Malfracility They all were taken by Morris from Malfacility in episode S02E07. They were later taken back to Malfacility in S0304 and in S03E08 they went back to Prism after it fixing. Shard in orb/regeneration forms are indestroyable, and posesors of them are immortal, but they can be killed in their forms using Prism Energy based weapon (like Morris' ones). Powers comming from Light Shards just came from people desires and personalities: *Luke wanna be psychologist, *his brother's just cool, *Maxine's hacker and *Chris kind of stalker. *Principle wanted the best for his school and students and want's to plan everything and premonit anything. *Billy's just spoiled, rich child, *while his father is genius and has realy big knowledge. *Martha's innocent mother left by his conhabitant and *Johnny's a dreamer. *Scray... well Scray is just a scary freak that wants to have everything in control but he's under control as well. Malfacility Research group that's in Maple Creek and is researching information about mythical antics and shit, it's founder is grandpa and grandma of William Malford. The evil part of this facility is Scray, the right hand of Vincent. He's fired anyway after S01E08. Scray hired Morris (the hired kiler) to find a Prism, that's local legendary artifact giving extraordinary power.